Una noche es digna de remordimientos
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::OS::.::Situado justo después del regreso de Italia en "Luna Nueva". Esperando en el bosque, Edward piensa de nuevo en todas las cosas que salieron mal, y tiene un desagradable encuentro con Jacob.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Summary**: Esperando en el bosque, Edward piensa de nuevo en todas las cosas que salieron mal, y tiene un desagradable encuentro con Jacob.

* * *

**|~Una noche es digna de remordimientos~|**

* * *

Me quedé escondido en los árboles, esperando el momento en el que pudiera volver a ella. Después de que Charlie me había privado la casa, colarme y arriesgarme a ser pillado parecía una mala idea; un momento era todo lo que haría falta para que yo no estuviera prestando la suficiente atención. Y una vez que tuviera mis ojos puestos en Bella otra vez, no enfocaría mi atención en nada más.

Sin embargo, podía ser paciente. La había tenido en mis brazos otra vez, había sentido su pulso corriendo de prisa caliente y vigoroso. Ella estaba _viva_, y cerca… eso me sostendría hasta que Charlie finalmente se fuera a dormir y pudiera deslizarme en su habitación para verla. No despertaría por algún tiempo, estaba seguro.

Traté de no revivir los últimos días mientras esperaba, pero era imposible olvidar la agonía, la forma en que el mundo se había derrumbado a mi alrededor cuando me enteré —o al menos eso pensé— que la noticia eran certera, que mi Bella se había ido…

Sólo la incredulidad me había permitido seguir después de que Rosalie me dijo lo que Alice había visto. Ciertamente pensé, que no podría seguir en esta tierra si Bella no estaba. Algo debe de estar mal en la visión de Alice… ella debió de haber sido detenida, o haber cambiado de parecer… ella estaría bien, tenía que estarlo, y volvería con ella tan pronto como fuera posible para impedir que tal cosa volviera a suceder.

Pero luego llamé a su casa, para preguntarle a Charlie si era verdad, y había sido informado por la voz de Jacob Black que Charlie estaba en el funeral… _su_ funeral, supuse, y cualquier esperanza que había permanecido en mí se marchitó y murió. Se había ido, y aquí sólo había desesperación, en esta tierra.

Casi me había abandonado justo allí, derrumbado en esa maldita calle de Rio y esperado la muerte. Pero nunca sería tan de fácil para mí, y el dolor sólo seguiría y seguiría, siglos de ello… fui impulsado sólo lo suficiente para llevar a cabo los planes que había hecho hacía tanto tiempo, una vez que me di cuenta que mi vida se había reducido a ella y sólo a ella.

Había pensado que encontraría a Victoria y la mataría, y luego regresaría a Forks, para protegerla; nunca, nunca le dejaría saber de mi presencia, pero no podría pasar el próximo medio siglo o más lejos de ella. Ella era mi único propósito.

Pero había terminado antes de lo que debería… ella tenía que haber tenido una larga vida feliz, tenía que haber encontrado alguien que pudiera amarla sin lastimarla, y pasar a la otra vida con su alma intacta. En lugar de eso… en lugar de eso había escogido ponerle fin antes de que hubiera empezado realmente, y no podía escapar de la culpa del saber que esa era mi falta —pude ver con agónica claridad la mirada muerta en sus ojos en ese momento en que mi horrible mentira había penetrado—, _la_ había matado, había logrado hacer lo mismo que había tratado con tanto empeño de impedir…

No me había atrevido a soñar en la redención entonces; cuando fui a Italia, todo lo que había esperado era un fin al dolor. No podía considerar la oportunidad de una vida futura, de un lugar donde pudiera estar con ella una vez más… eso era más de lo que merecía.

Y entonces ella había aparecido, un ángel, para llevarme al cielo; sólo ella había estado frenética por la preocupación, desesperada por hacerme retroceder a la luz… y entonces la realidad había caído en cascada sobre mí como una ola estrellándose contra la costa.

Bella estaba viva, allí, en mis brazos, y una vez más, la estaba poniendo en peligro.

Mis instintos habían regresado entonces; _protégela_, habían gritado, y entonces había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo… _siempre_ la protegería de ahí en adelante.

Había sido un gran alivio, saliendo de aquella habitación en donde muchos vampiros hostiles se quedaron atrás, dándome cuenta que el peligro había pasado y que Bella real y verdaderamente estaba viva, temblando en mis brazos. Supe, en ese momento, que nada podría convencerme de dejarla de nuevo. Ella era demasiado preciosa, una parte de mí en demasía… apreciaría todos y cada uno de los momentos que tuviera con ella.

Ahora esperaba en las sombras, viviendo por el momento en que pudiera ver su rostro de nuevo.

La sensación de estremecimiento del peligro alteró mi paz. Me quedé inmóvil, escuchando; definitivamente había algo en el bosque, grande, rasgando la maleza. No era un oso, era demasiado rápido para ser un oso.

Y entonces percibí el olor. Arrugué mi nariz con repugnancia, un hombre-lobo. Sin embargo, otro peligro para Bella.

Sus pensamientos se producían estridentes y claros mientras se aproximaba, con una voz que reconocería donde fuera; la voz que me había dicho que Bella estaba muerta. Sabía que no era culpa de él, pero no podía evitar la hostilidad que brotaba dentro de mí. Nunca debió haber estado allí, nunca debí haberlo dejado solo con ella… _ella_ debió de haber sido la voz que contestó el teléfono, la única voz en el mundo que hubiera querido oír más que a ninguna otra.

_No puedo creer que esa sanguijuela esté de vuelta, después de todo lo que le ha hecho a ella_. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando la culpa borboteó hacia arriba.

Finalmente, atravesó los árboles —en la forma de un chico en lugar de un lobo, y eso era todo lo realmente que era: un chico—. Al igual que todos los hombres-lobo, era joven, inmaduro, arrebatado… completamente controlado por las emociones, justo la clase de creatura que podría hacer pedazos a un frágil humano, justo la clase de creatura que no tendría en ninguna parte cerca de mi Bella.

—Cullen —se mofó, con su voz y cabeza llenas de aversión, y celos, incluso más celos de lo que había la última vez que lo vi.

Permanecí en silencio, esperándolo para que se anunciara, cada vez más irritado por sus sentimientos hacia Bella, pensando que tenía algún tipo de reclamación en ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —finalmente preguntó. _¿Por qué tenías que regresar y arruinarlo todo? Estábamos tan cerca…_

Mi estómago se retorció extrañamente por los celos al escuchar sus pensamientos. Respondí la pregunta a la que él realmente quería respuesta.

—Aún la amo —dije—. Estaré aquí tanto como ella me lo permita. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

—Siempre estoy aquí —dijo. _Nunca la dejaría como tú lo hiciste. Ella merece algo mejor_—. Alguien tiene que protegerla de esa chupasangre que dejaste atrás.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso —dije, sin dejar lugar a discusión en mi tono—. Estas no son tus tierras —le recordé.

Jacob echó fuego por los ojos.

—Me iré. Pero si la lastimas de nuevo, yo mismo te mataré, con o sin tratado.

—Eso no será problema.

No pareció convencido, pero después de un último estrechamiento de ojos, se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro del bosque de nuevo. Lo oí transformarse e ir de vuelta estrepitosamente hacia la reservación.

Volví mi mirada hacia la casa, deseando más fervientemente que nunca que jamás tuviera que perder de vista a Bella.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¡Hola, chicas! ¡Tengo nuevos permisos!

**Sí, no me aguanto ni yo sola, jejeje… ¡ya pasé los 200 rr en DM (Deseo de Medianoche)!, ¡pensé que tardaría más! :D**

**Gracias por hacer feliz a una humilde traductora :DD**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Qué tal un review?**

_**Besotes  
*~Sol~***_


End file.
